


Catch A Falling Star

by LarielRomeniel



Series: The Waiting Room [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len & Sara are watching a meteor shower. Well, they're supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Perseid meteor showers which are peaking August 11 & 12 this year (2016). We could see 200 meteors an hour!
> 
> "Falling Star" is also one of the happy prompts posted on the lot_fans livejournal group. If you're looking for inspiration to write, check us out!

_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…_

Len gazed at the darkest part of the sky, counting meteors as they streaked overhead. _Twenty-four, twenty-five…_ He shifted in the hammock to get a little more comfortable and took in a deep breath, savoring the night air.

He smiled at the sound of Sara coming down the back porch steps. She set a baby monitor down on the table next to the hammock before climbing in and snuggling up to him. “Did I miss much?" 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Just in time for the real show. They’re falling faster now. Is Joy all settled?”

“Sound asleep. Mickey and Laurel were still awake, though, so I let them set up their sleeping bags by Mickey’s window so they could watch the meteors from there.”

“You know, they could have stayed out here with us. They’d have dropped off eventually, and it’s not like we haven’t all spent the night out here before.” It was actually one of Len’s favorite ways to drift off, with his family cuddled up to him under the stars.

Sara shifted to lay over him with a smile. “I know. But I don’t feel like sharing you tonight.”

That smile, the sparkle in her eye and the way she was pressing her body against his all told him that tonight he’d fall asleep his other favorite way. “Really? And just what _do_ you feel like, pretty bird?”

She ran her hands under his shirt. “I’ll give you three guesses.”

He chuckled. “Sara, the last time we tried this here, we both fell out of the hammock.”

His skin tingled as her hands ran over his chest. “Awwww…afraid to try again?” she asked lightly. “Chicken.”

“Didn’t say I was afraid, did I? And teasing me like that isn’t going to get you what you want.” His breath caught a little as she shifted her body again in just the right spot. “But— _mmm_ —teasing me like _that_ just might work…” He gasped as her lips found the pulse point that always sent him mad with want. “Thought…thought we were going to watch the meteor showers?”

She pulled back just a little. “I have other fireworks in mind,” she whispered.

He chuckled again, and surrendered. 

* * *

 

They did fall out of the hammock again.

But Len always liked the grass better anyway.


End file.
